True love looks beyond
by lil-fairy-princess
Summary: Angel's friend has won her a date with a WWE superstar. Angel is less than thrilled about it...but will she change her mind? please read and review


Angel sat up in her bed slowly as her phone let out a shrill ring. Groggily she reached over to her bedside table to answer it.

"Hello" she said with a yawn rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey Angel" replied an overly cheerful voice

Angel looked at her alarm clock. 6 am was flashing at her in bright red numbers. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she saw the time. She found herself getting annoyed very quickly. But then Angel had a short fuse so it didn't take much to get on her bad side.

"Joanne!" she exclaimed before lowering her voice again cautious not to wake everyone else who was still sleeping peacefully. "It is 6 in the morning what the hell are you doing calling me at this time"

"Oh i forgot you didn't know there was such thing as a 6 am" Joanne giggled down the phone making Angel's mood worse.

"Very funny" she said sarcastically "so is there a point to this call?"

"Yes i have some very exciting news" Joanne shrieked.

Angel held the phone away from her ear slightly and sighed.

"Alright come on over and you can tell me all about it" she said.

Angel hung up the phone before her friend could say another word. She knew the news would just be about some new guy Jo was seeing like it always was. She got out of her bed and headed towards the bathroom without bothering to make it. She started to get herself ready because her very active friend Jo would be round in about 10 minutes.

Angel and Jo were polar opposites but extremely close friends. It was a definite love hate relationship. Sometimes they'd have a laugh other times they'd be at each others throats but they were always there for each other when it really mattered.

Sure enough twenty minutes later Angel was sat down in her living room with Joanne waiting to hear the so called exciting news.

"This better be good missy" Angel warned her friend "i should really still be sleeping right now"

"You will so thank me for getting you up when you hear it" Joanne said brightly.

Angel couldn't understand how anyone could be bright and cheerful at this time in the morning but then she had always thought Joanne was a little strange. It was all part of her charm.

"Just tell me already!" she exclaimed trying to hurry her friend along.

Joanne smiled a huge smile that lit up her entire face. Angel could feel herself getting slightly impatient her friends excitement was infectious and Angel was itching to know what it was.

"I've won you a date!" Joanne burst out happily as though she had announced Santa had landed on her roof in a red convertible in the middle of July.

"You did what?" Angel asked her mouth open with shock.

"I knew you'd love me for it" Joanne said happily

"Woah woah woah who said anything about loving you for it, i still wanna know what the hell you're going on about" she cut in.

"Well there was this competition about winning a date with a wwe superstar..."Joanne started

"I hate wrestling" Angel interrupted.

"And well it was to win a date with Jeff Hardy and i know i love him to peices but i thought i would be such a good friend and enter you and i knew you'd be thrilled and I'm soooooo excited for you!" Joanne continued completely ignoring what Angel had said.

"Jeff Hardy?" Angel questioned "wait not that dude you've got posters of, with the multi-coloured hair!"

"Yeah isn't he so gorgeous" Joanne said drifting off into a day dream.

Angel's eyes narrowed. She took deep breathes trying to control her temper. She hated wrestling and she was thrilled about the so called superstar either. Not that she knew the first thing about him but if appearances were anything to go by she wasn't impressed.

"No he's not!" she yelled "I can't believe you did this when you know i hate wrestling, you know he's not my type and you know i hate being set up"

"Jeez I'm sorry" Joanne said quickly "But what am i meant to do about it now"

Joanne smiled a triumphant smile knowing that Angel was going to have to go along with it especially as so many fans had missed out on the opportunity it wouldn't be fair for her not to go now.

"Fine I'll go" Angel sighed "but don't expect me to be happy about it"


End file.
